James E. Bloodridge
Page being made. Overview *''With all due respect...shut your mouth. You are not my authority...I am my own. So get out of my office if you still want your skull intact.'' *James Bloodridge, talking to a advisor James Bloodridge is a major antagonist and character in the BSCN RP. He is currently a major admiral in the Prometheus Corperation, and a ever growing menace to the UAC and all navies involved with it. Early Life James "Earl" Bloodridge was born to a modest family in Wyoming. He led a happy life, until suddenly, a major event changed all of that, when his father was drafted into the army. This left his mother to commit suicide, and soon, James Bloodridge was taken in by an extremely abusive aunt' wing. Science saved him. By high school, he started to build inventions, which made him more famous throughout the whole school. One of them, a prototype handheld hydroelectric powered energy generator earned him a tons of money, and he soon graduated from high school on the top of the class. In college, he built much more inventions, but they were getting more and more dangerous. It wasn't long before he made his first prototype laser, capable of blinding people for a long time. Once, he accidentally overloaded the device, and destroyed the home in which he spent his abusive, hard childhood in. Bloodridge was convicted of property damage, and he was sentenced to prison for some years. While he was in prison, he gathered knowledge, and soon, he was released early for good behavior, and from bail money. These experiences will help him out, eventually... Adult Life "I have returned!" *James Bloodridge, released from jail. After getting released from jail after 4 years, he came back in the world, and kept experimenting with lasers, molten lasers, laser cutters, and others. At the same time, the official R&D association in the US saw his potential, and he quickly enrolled and climbed the ranks, becoming the head of the R&D in a timespan of a month. During this time, he married and had children, but just 2 years later, something happened that took his wife, Claire, and his children away, making him very unstable mentally. To most people who took care of a crazed James Bloodridge, this was the first sign of his insanity, but by far not the last case. However, this was a event that Bloodridge remembered to this day, which he still has hallucinations about. Rumor has it that James Bloodridge's mental state was breaking down when the Order Empire attempted to take control of him so they can acquire top-secret technology to use against the US soldiers combating them. The attempt failed, but it permanently scarred him for life, making him more corrupt and psychotic. Eventually, he lost his last vestiges of his former good will, and turned completely diabolically evil. Alignment to Prometheus; Assassination You don't know how to run a country, you sad, drunk fool! You have no where left to live in this world, so prepare to see the end of this Railgun...twice so you and your parents will go to hell!" *James Bloodridge, just moments before murdering the President and Vice President. During his deteriorating mental state, he started to murder random people from throughout the U.S., quickly making him the most wanted man alive in the nation. He then later marched on to the White House, and murdered the President, the Vice President and nearly 15 of his associates, before blowing up the massive structure. From there, he hijacked a space Intercepter, and flew away, towards Neo-Earth. During this time, Prometheus has recently won a battle against the HYDRAXIS navy, but the war was still full of high stakes. Almost immediately, the Prometheus Corporation hired Bloodridge as third in command of Research and Development, and eventually second in command of Research and Development His Rise to Power "A mighty ship, only described to one..as a Nightmare. A PCAV Nightmare to be exact. Our enemies will cower in fear, as this ship enters the battle and their dreams..." *James Bloodridge commenting on the PCAV Nightmare Within weeks of getting inside the Primeheus command structure, he built his first major flagship, the PCAV Nightmare, in the fight against HYDRAXIS. During that time, he built countless ships, and before long, he ended up attacking earth, until his fleet was utter devastated by Delusion and Narada. However, their power soon rebounded, and when a commodore in the AIF pissed off James, he sent the PCAV Nightmare over to devastate the AIF home islands. Soon afterwards, in the RM-UAC conflict, he managed to strike a deal with Preston J. Cole, and wipe out nearly all of Italy in one massive attack. He was once widely known as the most wanted war criminal in the UAC. Many wanted posters all around New Harmony and other UAC cities usually had James Bloodridge being the most wanted warp criminal that the UAC wishes to capture. However, no one would have ended up capturing Bloodridge in the remainder of the time he spent hired in Prometheus. Soon, however, it came to his attention that he cannot hide behind the cover of Prometheus forever. The UAC started to muster up for a final assault against Prometheus, and James Bloodridge fled to the Terran Dominion, which is a new, prospering nation, so that he cannot get hit by the UAC operation. Realignment to Terran Dominion He soon arrived, and immediately, Terrence Mengsk allowed him to stay as a scientist. Bloodridge quickly rose through the ranks, going from a mere scientist to Assistant Head of Research and Development. Eventually, he became the head of R&D across the entire continent of Korhal. Aligned with the Terran Dominion, he helped research throughout the entire country. His work improved much of the Terran Dominion's civilians lives, and he helped boost a dilapidated aerospace fleet to huge levels. Soon, Bloodridge had enough power to start designing ships for the Terran Dominion, many of which are still being used today. However, his prosperity didn't last for long. Terrence Mengsk soon realized that James Bloodridge has, indeed, started to turn corrupt. After finding out that Mengsk was Head of Minstry of Science and after finding out about him making a transcendent AI node that only he can control, Mengsk put a end to James Bloodridge. The descent to madness ---- Personality James Earl Bloodridge is a very cunning, smart individual capable of leading many of his "loyal" followers, either willfully, or forcefully. He is often said to be crazy, and often breaks down into fits of insanity. Bloodridge has light cases of schizophrenia, mainly due to the failed mind-control attempts side-effects. He is also relatively cocky, and would taunt his enemy even at times when he is clearly lost. He always talks in a rambling manner, going on and on at a maniacal tone. This has led to defeat in some times, with James Bloodridge too confident of his plans. WIP